


Photo Booth

by ForTheHearts



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teenagers, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: A fun date for Rima and Nagihiko/Nadeshiko. Before going their separate ways they stop by a Photo booth. Take pictures for shared memories. Drabble of less than 1,000 words. Read and review. Constructive criticism. Enjoy
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima
Kudos: 5





	Photo Booth

**Photo Booth**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Shugo Chara._ _We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

A great date was coming to an end. Nagihiko had enjoyed himself with the company of one, Mashiro Rima. The young girl wouldn't admit it to herself. Or anyone if ever asked. On their way to the train station after enjoying a nice lunch in the nearest cafe. Walking the crowded streets, Nagihiko took a hold of her hands.

"Did you have fun, Rima-chan?"

"..."

She doesn't say anything when looking at his smiling face. Looking downwards she wouldn't admit it though. He lightly chuckled nudging her arms for a reply.

"I had fun this afternoon." He tells her.

Continuing to stay quiet she lets go of his hands. His warm hands out of her reach from her own small hands. Nagihiko looks at his own hands. Did he do or say anything wrong to her? He wasn't aware the quiet girl was being a little shy around him.

Just months in getting to know each other after Amu suggested they'd get to know each other. Rima knew Nagihiko wasn't a bad guy even after admitting his feelings for her few weeks ago.

"..Y--yes...I had a nice time too."

"Oh we should do this again. Would you be okay with it?"

"..S---sure.."

She gives him a reply in a quiet tone. Knowing he heard her made him smile a little more. The train station was just a block away. Something caught the eye of Rima though. He follows her gaze smiling.

"Do you want to take pictures?"

"Huh?"

"I see you're looking at that photo booth those people are coming out of."

She lightly blushed nudging his arms. He took the nudge as a yes. Walking towards it as no one wasn't waiting in line to use the machine. Letting her step inside as he followed behind her.

"We need to put some change in."

She gives him the small change she had. He takes it putting it into the machine. They smiled together as a whirring sound was heard. Few chooses are shown on screen.

"Which should we use as a background?"

"..I don't know..you choose!"

Nagihiko does so. He chose a screening of cute flowers in the background. Looking down at his company patting top of her head. Flowers were right to choose just for her. She moves his hands away from her head looking sideways.

'Why is he even doing this?'

She wasn't aware her sideways glance was being taking by the machine. He inches his face close to hers sticking out his tongue cutely. Rima looks at him as she's seen a nice smile coming from him. Few more snaps were heard from the machine. A last picture of them staring at each other. Both their faces blushing bright red. Pictures were coming out of the machine as it was done already.

"Oh these look good."

"Can..I have them?"

"Sure. I'll take one and you can have the rest."

Nagihiko takes the last picture of their blushed faces. He holds onto it close to his chest. Rima looks over the pictures smiling a little. The one that took her more by surprise was his face close to her when she looked away.

"..Amu will tease me for sure...." Rima knew for sure the pinkette would do that. "I like this one more."

"I like the one I chose. The last one of our faces closed together."

"Like this?"

Rima poses inching her face close to his. He moves back a little keeping a smile. She smiles back titling her head sideways. Not saying anything Nagihiko kisses her cheeks. This time she pulls back getting out of the booth.

"..We should get going..."

"Oh yes. I can accompany you home."

"No! It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...just go on your way home soon as we're in the train station.

As both were out of the booth onto the train station they were. Quietness again taking over. The crowded background was noisy as ever. In the station once they swiped their cards onto the other side. Rima and Nagihiko said their goodbyes. A small contact of a hug was the least Nagihiko gives her. She stays in his arms a little embarrassed.

People watching them as Rima hid her face. Nagihiko chuckles patting her back.

"This was a great afternoon for us."

"Yes..and no one has to know right?"

"I guess so." Nagihiko, a little disappointed. 

He really wanted to tell the others he had a good time with the short girl. Rima keeping to herself wanted to share the nice afternoon with Amu, someway too. 

They sit on a empty bench talking about what's expected when they're back in school. He moves closer to her taking hold of her hand. As usual she wanted to remove her hand from his hold. He wouldn't allow it looking closely at her.

"..can I kiss you?"

"No.."

"What was this we did then?"

"...it's nothing big to make of. It's just a regular afternoon of hanging out."

"Together I might say."

"Yes..it's not a date..."

"It felt to me like it was though."

"Well sorry to ruin it for you. It's not a date." She scoffs. A little delusional.

_'We'll do a real date some day..Nagihiko'_

They kept quiet looking over the pictures. Nagihiko and Rima had a nice time with each other. Even if one or the other wouldn't admit it fully.


End file.
